Unfortunately, crime in some form exists in every pocket of society. Thus, there will always be a need to protect loved ones and property. Many tools currently exist for helping to ensure a home's security, such as: gated communities, private security patrols, security systems, guard dogs, and exterior lighting. Exterior lighting has always been one of the most effective means of crime/theft deterrent for residential homes. Lighting the exterior of a residence (e.g., the driveway, front porch, front yard, back yard, etc.) dissuades potential thieves, as they are likely to be visible, and thus more likely to be seen by the resident or neighbor, who can then alert the authorities.
Although home security systems have become more complex and capable, they can be expensive to install and maintain (e.g., monthly/annual service charges.) Additionally, although various methods of stand alone outdoor lighting (e.g., porch lights, dusk to dawn lights, motion lights, etc.) have existed for many years, improvement is still possible.